In a processing device including a stationary or mobile game console, there is a case where a screen for selecting applications is generated as shown in the prior art referenced below.
There is described an information processing system including: a first memory in which a plurality of first objects each corresponding to a content included in a plurality of contents is stored; a second memory in which a plurality of second objects each corresponding to a user is stored; an association unit that associates a content with a second object; a first display controller that displays one or more first objects each corresponding to a content selected from the plurality of contents; and a second display controller that displays a second object adjacent to a first object corresponding to a content associated with the second object.